In Heat
by Mexx
Summary: On the hottest night in Harry’s life there’s only one person who can cool him down.


TITLE: In heat.br  
  
AUTHOR: Mexxbr  
  
EMAIL: mexx@wild-dystopia.netbr  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry and Draco are property of JKR. When they've finished with it I'm having the rubber duck and paddling pool—God knows I needed it back in August! br  
  
RATING: Rbr  
  
SUMMARY: On the hottest night in Harry's life there's only one person who can cool him down. brbr  
  
--brbr  
  
uSaturday August 9th 2003./u  
  
brbr  
  
Harry lumbered into bed, lethargic and sluggish from the impossible heat wave that had swept England. It wasn't that Harry didn't like heat, more that he didn't like this impossible humidity that was accompanying it and ruining what might have been an enjoyable August.  
  
brbr  
  
Draco wasn't being much help either, having spent the past few days floating on an oversized inflatable duck in the middle of a children's paddling pool he'd enchanted to be five times it's normal size, sipping cocktails whilst Harry hid in the shade of the house, hiding his fair skin from the sun. But the sun had set now, and Draco had settled comfortable in bed, seemingly unfazed by the closeness of the evening air.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry slipped under the thin sheet they were using in lieu of a quilt, and groaned as his leg brushed Draco's clammy skin and quickly retreated to his side of the bed. Since they'd be together Harry couldn't remember a single moment that he'd not wanted to be touching Draco until now, but in the ten months they'd been together it had never been this bloody hot.   
  
brbr  
  
Draco grunted as Harry rolled away from him, and Harry guessed his lover was awake and still annoyed at him. It had been six days since the insufferable weather began, and three since Harry had flat out refused to have sex with Draco. It was simply too hot to do anything than lie down and do nothing. Draco didn't see it that way, however. He must be cold-blooded, Harry thought, because the heat didn't faze him in the least, and other than the fact he'd now taken to walking around the house naked rather than in his customary black, one never would have guessed that Draco was even aware of the excessive temperature. And for this reason- Draco's seeming immunity to the heat- he was feeling incredibly putout that Harry wouldn't so much as put his arms around him.  
  
brbr  
  
"Harry…" Came Draco's soft whine, and Harry flinched as he felt Draco's hand brush his sweaty leg.  
  
brbr  
  
"Umph." Harry replied incoherently.  
  
brbr  
  
"The sun's set," Draco whispered, leaning closer to Harry and running his hand further up his leg. "Surely we can *now*?"  
  
brbr  
  
"No, Draco."  
  
brbr  
  
"But it's not hot anymore!" Draco complained hotly.  
  
brbr  
  
"Yes it bloody well is!" Harry scowled, and shoved Draco off him. "It's hot, and you're hotter—" Draco smirked at Harry's compliment. "—Temperature wise. And I'm not going to shag you until it cools down."  
  
brbr  
  
Draco pouted, and curled up in the furthest corner of the bed. He gazed at Harry from behind hooded lids. He knew it was a dirty trick, guilting Harry into sex, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
brbr  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Draco." Harry warned. "Or else I'll make you sleep alone and I'll go and sleep in the bath!"  
  
brbr  
  
Draco sat bolt upright in bed; never in their time living together had Harry make Draco sleep alone, even in the hottest of temperatures. Draco relished the comfort of having his lover sleeping alongside him, even if they were not touching. "You are kidding, I hope!"  
  
brbr  
  
"Not in the slightest. So don't even think about getting your hot, sweaty hands near me."  
  
brbr  
  
"Fine!" Draco scowled, and flopped down on the pillows, sending a briefly cool breeze in Harry's direction.  
  
brbr  
  
"Fine." Harry mumbled, and rolled over in an attempt to get to sleep.  
  
brbr  
  
"Bitch." Draco muttered quietly.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry sighed audibly, and resisted the urge to roll over and pin Draco under him; kissing that dirty, pouted mouth into silence. He refrained, however. What he'd told Draco was the truth; it was simply far too hot to touch. Third hottest place in the whole damn country, or so the Muggle forecasters reckoned. And the worst wasn't over.  
  
brbr  
  
"Shut up, Draco." Harry muttered wearily. All he really wanted was sleep; hopefully it would be cooler when he woke up.  
  
brbr  
  
"Cow." Came Draco's snarky response.   
  
brbr  
  
It did not go unnoticed by Harry that Draco was giving him insults typically reserved for women, but Harry decided to plainly ignore Draco.  
  
brbr  
  
"Poof."  
  
brbr  
  
"Hypocrite." Harry couldn't help himself from answering, and it seemed to shut Draco up.  
  
brbr  
  
Finally able to rest now that Draco was silent, Harry closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would soon wash over him.  
  
brbr  
  
**  
  
brbr  
  
Harry was woken in the early, and only slightly cooler, hours of Sunday morning to find an insistent prodding in his lower back. Rolling over, and effectively squashing whatever it was that was prodding him, Harry faced Draco.  
  
brbr  
  
"Get off my foot!" Draco complained, wriggling the offended limb from underneath Harry.   
  
brbr  
  
"What is it now, Draco?" Harry asked, as if talking to a petulant child.  
  
brbr  
  
"It's not hot anymore."  
  
brbr  
  
"Yes it is. The air is still all muggy and bleugh. I'm sorry Draco, it really is just too hot in here."  
  
brbr  
  
"Too hot in *here*?" Draco echoed, and Harry nodded, hoping that Draco would finally get the message.   
  
brbr  
  
"Right, then." Draco's face was the picture of acceptance as he settled back down on his pillow, his arm thrown loosely above Harry's head, pointing towards the bedside table.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry settled back down on his own pillow, but it wasn't a moment later before Draco was wriggling again.   
  
brbr  
  
"What is it *now*?" Harry growled.  
  
brbr  
  
Draco didn't answer, but Harry felt Draco's arm above him lean over and grapple on the table for his wand.  
  
brbr  
  
"Draco, what the fuck are you-" But Harry didn't finish his question, because no sooner than Draco's wand was in his hand and a soft 'pop' sounded within the room, and Draco Apparated the two of them out of the bedroom.  
  
brbr  
  
**  
  
brbr  
  
Harry and Draco landed with a loud, and decidedly watery 'sploosh' into the paddling pool, landing half atop of each other, and sprawled somewhat intimately over the inflatable duck that Draco had spent the day relaxing on.  
  
brbr  
  
"Cool, now?" Draco murmured as he slipped on top of Harry, pressing his lover into the bright yellow duck. The inflatable dipped slightly in the water, but did not sink under their weight.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry moaned, but did not complain. All things considered, sex in a paddling pool in the middle of the night was not really that bad of an idea. Harry's lips reached towards Draco's in answer to his question, and they met with cool oblivion, the temperature of the air inconsequential when their lips finally met.  
  
brbr  
  
With Draco's lips finally against his, Harry felt himself giving into the desperation that had been building within him all week. He hadn't so much as kissed Draco in three days, and his body missed the touch of his lover terribly. Harry arched into Draco, trying to achieve full body contact but found it difficult as the duck kept slipping from beneath him.  
  
brbr  
  
Draco felt Harry's struggle to both touch him and stay aboard their duck, and so he pressed down against Harry. The contact was wonderful, but the duck strained under their weight, and Draco felt his feet sink slowly further and further beneath the cool water. They were soon underwater, but this did little to cool their passion, they continued to kiss softly, bodies locked tightly together.  
  
brbr  
  
Draco drew away from Harry's lips momentarily, only to plunge back against them, filling Harry's mouth with his own tongue. Harry moaned as he sunk completely into the shallow pool and allowed Draco to rest atop of him, moaning as their bodies moved against each other in well-rehearsed thrusts.  
  
brbr  
  
**  
  
brbr  
  
"Mmmm," Draco moaned sometime later as he collapsed onto of Harry. The two of them had they're lower bodies and part of their torsos completely submerged in the shallow water, while the duck bobbed about nearby. "I really missed that."  
  
brbr  
  
"Me too. I think this pool is one of the best ideas you've ever had."  
  
brbr  
  
"Well, yes." Draco agreed, smirking.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry smiled back, and lifted his head to kiss Draco. Draco's lips puckered, and he kissed Harry back slowly. They began to move slightly against each other, relishing the touch they'd been deprived of all week. The water began to slowly lap around their bodies, and hesitantly Harry drew away from Draco.  
  
brbr  
  
Draco peered at Harry curiously, then smirked; Harry's lips were turning slightly blue. "Cold?"  
  
brbr  
  
Harry shivered, "Wanna warm me up?"  
  
brbr  
  
-- finis.  
  
brbr 


End file.
